When I'm Gone
by herstorynerd
Summary: What do sister's do when they're afraid? If these sisters are Molly and Lucy they sing.


**A/N: This past summer I really got in to Wizard rock. My favorite bands are Ministry of Magic and Riddletm. Both are amazing and not just because they sing songs about Harry Potter. You can find music from them on iTunes and YouTube. This song is Riddletm's "The Sorting Hat".**

**Characters belong to J.K, Song belongs to Riddletm.**

* * *

><p>Molly awoke to the sound of thunder. She sat up and looked out of her window and saw a flash of lighting, and she knew that it would only be moments before Lucy came running in terrified. She'd always hated the loud noise and she always turned to Molly for comfort during storms.<p>

Again the thunder crashed and again she waited but nothing. Deciding to take matters into her own hand Molly quietly made her way up the hall to her sister's room. Upon entering her sister's room Molly expected to find her in bed. She was surprised to find out find that Lucy was not in bed.

"Lucy, are you in here?"

"Yes." Molly could hear Lucy's voice but she didn't know where it was coming from.

"Where are you?"

There was another loud rumble of thunder.

"In here." Her sister's voice was full of fear.

"And where might that be?"

"I'm in the closet?"

Carefully Molly opened the closet door and looked down at her sister was sitting in a sot of fetal position squeezing her pillow.

"Why are you in here?"

Lucy stopped squeezing the pillow looked up at sister. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm in here because I can't come into your room anymore?"

Molly bent down and looked directly into Lucy's eyes.

"Whatever gave you that idea silly?"

"Well I heard mum and dad saying that you'd be off to school any day now so, I figured that I'd better get used to not having you around."

There was rather loud crash of thunder and lightning.

Without another word Molly garbed Lucy and quickly but quietly brought her into her room.

"Get in my bed now." Lucy listened to her sister and climbed into Molly's bed.

Molly joined her sister after shutting her door.

"Now let's talk about what you said to me."

"We don't need to."

Lucy usually talked to her sister about everything, but she really didn't want to have this conversation at all with Molly.

"Yes we do first, Lucy you just turned six and that means that I won't be nine for almost three whole months."

"I know that but."

"Meaning, I still won't be leaving for Hogwarts for at least another two years."

Lucy didn't say anything

"Also I don't know why you would ever think that you ever have to get used to not having me around, you know I'm always here for you."

Lucy let out a sigh and said, "I know that Molly, but when you're gone I am going to have to get a long without you, because you won't be here with me."

That was when Molly understood what why Lucy taken the actions she did tonight. And as much as Molly didn't want her to be right she was, in two years if Lucy needed her she could not physically be there.

The thunder struck again but this time it was much louder than louder than it had been all. Lucy squeezed Molly's hand the way she always did when she was frightened by something.

And then Molly got an idea.

"Lucy do you remember the song mum taught us about Hogwarts."

"You mean the one about the hat and the houses, I think why?"

"Let's sing it now, okay?"

"Okay."

"On three, okay, one two three."

_One thousand years ago this story starts_  
><em>There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts<em>  
><em>Bold Gryffindor from wild moor<em>  
><em>Fair Ravenclaw from glen<em>  
><em>Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad<em>  
><em>Shrewd Slytherin from fen<em>

_They had a dream to teach all that they knew_  
><em>Witches and wizards came far and it grew<em>  
><em>'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake<em>  
><em>And a thousand years later the magic remains<em>

_Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song_  
><em>Speak in my head tell me where I belong<em>  
><em>And when things look bad and there's no where to run<em>  
><em>Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one<em>

_Brave Godric Gryffindor favored the strong_  
><em>Those who had courage and knew right from wrong<em>  
><em>And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best<em>  
><em>So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest<em>

_But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans_  
><em>He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand<em>  
><em>The subtleties of magic and so he devised<em>  
><em>The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside<em>

_Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song_  
><em>Speak in my head tell me where I belong<em>  
><em>And when things look bad and there's no where to run<em>  
><em>Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one<em>

_Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song_  
><em>Speak in my head tell me where I belong<em>  
><em>And when things look bad and there's no where to run<em>  
><em>Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one<em>

When they finished Lucy was still holding Molly's hand but she wasn't squeezing it as hard as she had been before.

"Now whenever I'm gone you can sing that because it's our song, alright."

"Yeah, thank you Molly, can I ask you for something else?"

"Yes, of course you can, sleep in here tonight."

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too Lucy."


End file.
